darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Willow logs
Willow logs are logs which can be cut from willow trees using the Woodcutting skill. The value of one Willow log in Mobilising Armies is 9 investment credits. Cutting willow logs from a willow tree requires a hatchet and level 30 Woodcutting, and grants 67.5 Woodcutting experience per log. Therefore, a full inventory will grant you 1890 experience. With a Divination level of at least 32, 3 oak logs may be transmuted into 1 set of willow logs. This costs 2 glowing energy and yields 7.3 Divination experience. Willow logs can be burned using the Firemaking skill and a tinderbox. This requires level 30 Firemaking, and grants 90 Firemaking experience per log, or 105 if adding willow logs to a bonfire. (135 experience if using a Firemaking ring.) In addition, members trained in the art of barbarian firemaking can light willow log fires with a bow instead of a tinderbox at level 35, also yielding 90 experience per log. They can also create pyre ships from willow logs at level 40 along with level 40 Crafting with a tinderbox or bow, a hatchet, and chewed bones or mangled bones, giving 22.5 Crafting experience and 90 Firemaking experience. Willows can be a very cost-effective way of getting to 99 Firemaking. It takes no more than 118,105 willows to get from 30-99 Firemaking when burning them on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing. This adds up to just }}, however this process is very time consuming, so most players tend to avoid it. Members may also use the Fletching skill and a knife to carve willow logs into unstrung willow shortbows, unstrung willow shieldbows, or willow stocks. This requires levels 35, 39, and 40 Fletching, and grants 33.3, 41.5, and 22 Fletching experience, respectively. Willow logs are also the tertiary ingredient for infusing beaver pouches. They can also be used to travel to Varrock using the balloon transport system. Another way to make profit with willow Logs is using the Low Level Alchemy granted 30 times a day from explorer's ring 2: each use gives 16 coins per log, }} higher than its GE cost and 31 Magic Experience, resulting in 480 ( )*28}} profit if bought) coins and 930 Magic Experience. Willow logs can also grant money if a player uses the High Level Alchemy feature on the explorer's ring 4, giving 24 coins and 65 Magic experience. This would be a total of }} coins gained per log. Obtaining Dropping monsters Other Its noted form can sometimes be found inside barrels during or after the Viyeldi caves portion of the Legends' Quest. Market Before the creation of the Grand Exchange, they used to sell for 20-30 coins each. However, since they require such a low level to cut, there was an oversupply, which is why they rest at the much lower (30%) price they do today. This used to make them very hard to sell on the Grand Exchange, but now there is a great demand for them for people training Firemaking and Fletching. Willow logs used to be about 30gp in 2009 summer. Then they suddenly fell to a price of 6gp. It gradually began getting higher and higher again until Free Trade was reintroduced when the price crashed back down to around 8gp. It has since stabilised at the higher price of gp each, likely due to the introduction of the bonfire Firemaking training method, which led to the increased demand of a majority of log types. es:Willow logs nl:Willow logs fi:Willow logs Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Fletching items Category:Summoning tertiaries Category:Sign of the porter items